Reconstruction
by ninjamast
Summary: Cynder and I had just defeated Malefor when I realized it didn't stop anything. The world was still getting destroyed. But, Maybe, I could do something about it. Maybe, if I was strong enough. Told from Spyros POV. R&R,please
1. Chapter 1

**This is my official first fanfic (How Can We Survive does not count). I'm sorry if this seems a little short, as I was planing on this being a oneshot, but I might turn it into series depending on the kind of feedback I get. Anyway please read, enjoy, and review. Flames are welcome.**

**Disclimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters except those that are of my own creation.**

* * *

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro, no… you don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

Cynder stepped closer, trying to get me to change my mind, to leave this godforsaken place.

"Where, Cynder?" I said, turning to look at the dragoness, "There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart!" I sighed, looking down at the shattering crystal beneath me, "But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

I believed this entirely. Ignitus was right, I could remake the world; bring all the dead back to life. That was what the purple dragons were meant for. Not the destruction of the world, but the recreation of it.

Cynder took another step toward me, her tone brimming with confidence. "Then I'm with you."

That simple statement meant more to me than anything. I'd given her the chance to leave, to try to save herself, but she refused. I rose onto my hind legs and let the power flow through me. Time slowed to a crawl as the power expanded in an attempt to encompass the globe. Suddenly, I felt pain, greater than anything I had ever experienced before. Ignitus's sacrifice, Cynder attacking me once more, they were nothing compared to this.

I realized, right then, that Malefor was right. I couldn't stop it. I was too weak. I expended too much energy in the battle with Malefor. Maybe, if tried this before Malefor, I _might_ have enough power, but I still wouldn't be able to fly out. I will die here, I realized, and Cynder along with me. It would all be for nothing

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few seconds, Cynder spoke again, uttering three words that would make the largest impact in my life.

"I love you."

It was simple, but in those three words, I found hope. I found a reason. In those three words, I found energy. The pain stopped, and I pushed, expanding the globe of power once more. The power moved quickly going through stone as if it didn't exist. Then there was a flash, and the surroundings disappeared.

I looked around, but everywhere I turned, there was blankness. Fear taking hold of my body, I looked around, searching for Cynder. I called out, and my voice was quickly swallowed up by the surrounding emptiness.

"Hello? Where is everybody? Hello?" My voice shot up, becoming saturated with fear. "Hello! Cynder, anybody! Can you hear me?"

No one was here, and I didn't even have the comfort of my own echo mocking my questions. Was this what faced us all after death?

"Spyro..."

The single word pierced the sheer white around me and fear ebbed forward foremost into my mind. I shuddered, lifting my head up and searching for the owner of the bone chilling sound. But there was no one. I was beginning to believe I was hallucinating when, again, the voice called my name, and this time it emanated from the surrounding blankness.

"Spyro, listen to me."

As the voice grew in volume, it also began to grow in clarity. Suddenly, I remembered why the voice seemed so familiar. It was the Chronicler.

"You have the power to reshape the world as you please. You can choose who survives this," His voice echoed forth once more.

"But where am I?" my voice rang out weakly. The answer, albeit confusing, came instantaneously.

"You are in the Void. As the last purple dragon, and with the Destroyer having completed its Ring, you alone have the power to manipulate the world to your liking."

An apparition showing the status of the world materialized into existence in front of me. I began to walk around the image, taking in the destruction wrought by Malefor.

Glancing upwards, I asked, "How?"

"Imagine what you want the world to look like. Empty yourself of all thoughts. Do not think with your mind; feel with your heart, and let it guide you."

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to steady my heart and clear my mind. When I had calmed down, I felt this strange tingling sensation. Opening my eyes, I gasped at the spectacle I saw in front of me.

The white had turned to black, but it was far from empty. Stars were everywhere. Before me, I saw the world from what it looks from the outside. I watched as pieces began to reassemble themselves and move back to their original places. The world was put back together in a flash, which intensified and expanded until I found myself once more in the Void, staring dumbly with my mouth agape at the spot where the planet had reassembled itself.

"All you have wanted has manifested itself in this new Age." The Chronicler informed

I began to worry, remembering all the friends I had left behind, those I didn't want to lose, or even those I never wanted lost, when I recreated the world.

"But what happened to Cynder, and Sparx, and all of the others?"

"They are all well. You have spent too long here Spyro. It is time for you to go. Remember, when you get back fly as fast as you can, the world still must reform itself on the other side, even though it had already happened here."

White changed to black, and once again I felt the earth beneath me and the smell of sulfur and ash in my nose.

"Spyro, get up! Come on. Get up!"

My eyes flashed open. Cynder was standing above me, looking worried.

"What happened?" She asked

I cut her off, yelling, "No time! Let's go!"

I took flight, not waiting for an answer. I could tell Cynder was following, but anything she tried to ask was replaced with the sound of wind as I struggled to go faster. Cynder soon shot ahead of me, quickly dodging falling rocks and gushing fountains of lava. Darn her and her maneuverability. I was feeling sluggish as I tried to dodge rocks as well as maintain my speed. However, with Cynder in front of me, it made dodging easier; all I had to do was copy her movements.

The energy I was feeling earlier had vanished and now everything was hazy. I couldn't take in all that was happening in front of me, which made it hard to avoid all of the falling debris. I doubt I would have made it out alive. I could see the only last part of earth that was not yet attached. I looked at the small opening and realized that I wasn't going to make it. Entering the Void seemed to take all the strength I had left. I just wasn't able to keep up. Cynder must have realized this as well because she spun around, grabbed the nape of my neck with her teeth, and hauled me out with centimeters to spare.

I lay on the ground next to Cynder, gasping for air.

"Thanks."

Cynder turned her head to look at me.

"This wasn't the first time I saved your butt."

I grimaced and stood up, coughing to clear my airways of ash and dust. Cynder did the same. I looked at her and smiled, fighting unconsciousness every step of the way. There was something I needed to say.

"You saved me."

Cynder looked at me with her head cocked to the side in confusion for why I stated something that had happened seconds earlier.

"I know I did. I just pulled you out."

I coughed up some more ash, trying to organize my unformulated thoughts to form a coherent answer.

"No, you don't. What you said down there, it gave me strength. Without you, I would have died. _All_ of us would have died." My eyelids drooped and I barely had enough strength to lift my voice above a whisper. Seconds before I fell unconscious, I whispered four words that was my reply to her three.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you like this. I would like to thank Ryft Darkpaw for being my Beta Reader and allowing me to use a few of his ideas. I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this birth creature that came from the black depths I call my mind. Remember, if you think it should continue, review or send a PM and I will gladly start a new chapter.**


	2. Recovery

**And here it is, great chapter numero dos. Enjoy. R&R**

_

* * *

_

_My eyes opened, and I took in the bloody mess before me. Bodies were strewn all along the length of the beach, mainly orcs and a dragon here and there; injuries were varying ranging from deep slices across the torso to strange burns that enveloped the entire body to missing limbs. A few bodies were mutilated beyond recognition, torn apart by an unknown source. The sheer amount of blood had turned the water red. I looked down, staring at my claws. They were stained green and red. And I smiled a feral grin. Hearing a strange muffled sound, my grin grew wider, knowing that the fun wasn't over._

_Turning around, I marched past a pile of bodies impaled by a giant icicle, which refused to melt despite the tropic climate. I stalked past those crushed by large boulders. Every so often, I would stop to kill one who was still living, but there weren't many. Eventually, I found the source of the sound I had heard earlier. A black dragoness was looking around at the carnage, obviously scared beyond measure; there was an almost-visible aura of fear hanging around her. She turned to look at me and gasped, running forward. She nestled close to me, sighing in relief, or was it comfort? It wouldn't matter soon. The black dragoness closed her eyes, still not looking at my face._

"_Spyro, I was so worried," she whispered. I didn't respond. Then she froze, noticing a change she hadn't before when she foolishly ran towards me. She glanced at my face, and relief turned to horror as she started to back away, too late._

"_Spyro, no!" The dragoness was too fear-ridden to think of flying away, which made my job easier. My grin grew impossibly wider, dripping blood that was not my own. Then I swung…_

I awoke with a start, gasping loudly and looking around for Cynder. I found her lying not too far away, curled up and resting peacefully. I gasped as I saw her sleeping. This was the first time I had seen her completely at peace, not worrying about anything. It was soothing.

I saw her stir, and she raised her head, blinking away the sleep, and saw me staring at her.

"Spyro, you're awake!" Cynder jumped up and ran towards me, almost knocking me over. Now that I thought of it, most of my body was sore.

"How long was I out?" I asked rolling my shoulders to rid myself of the dull, throbbing pain.

"Two days. You were thrashing around like a chicken with its head cut off for awhile. It was hard to keep you down." That's when I noticed the tiny gashes covering her legs and torso. She was trying to play it off as a joke, but I didn't feel amused. Quite the opposite. I was reeling inside with horror and self-loathing. Then I caught something else in her joking comment.

"Wait… when was the last time you ate?" I asked, worried. Cynder thought about it, and then answered.

"I don't remember."

"You didn't have to starve yourself just to watch over me," I chastised. Now that I thought about it, I was pretty hungry as well.

Cynder looked at me, innocence in her face. "I was going to, but you didn't want me to go. You kept on mumbling, 'Don't leave me'."

I ducked by head, embarrassed, and muttered something about hunting that sounded lame even to me. I walked out to the opening of the cave, stretching my wings and hearing some joints pop from the strain. I gave the empty meadow a look around and, dissatisfied, took flight to reach the top of the hill the cave was in. Cynder was behind me every step of the way, like she was worried about me straining myself. Grinning, I turned back around and dove towards her, tackling her before she could even let out a squeak of surprise. Cynder growled at me while we were plummeting, and disappeared from underneath me. Darn her and her shadow powers. Just then I noticed I was about to crash into the ground. I quickly recovered, talons skimming the grass, and flew back up to the top of the hill, where Cynder was waiting, impatiently.

"What's your problem?" I asked rhetorically, ducking before I got slapped in the side of the face.

"You've been unconscious for two days, and I've been worrying all this time, wondering if you were okay, wondering what it was you had said to me before you fell unconscious, trying to piece together all of your mutterings, still not sure if you're okay, and here you are, trying to tackle me!" Cynder's tirade caught me off guard.

"Wait, you said I was muttering? About what?" I glanced at her, my confusion showing on my face. What had I said while I was unconscious? This made her nervous.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. Don't you want some food?" I frowned at her attempt to distract me. But, my hunger overrode curiosity, so I fell for it. I would make sure to ask her later. But as for now, I would hunt, and I would eat. Before, it was possible to gain strength from the crystals, but they can't get rid of hunger, only get absorbed and give you the nutrients necessary. It couldn't get rid of the pain gnawing at your stomach, but you eventually learn to ignore it. It just grows on you.

Remembering my purpose for coming up here in the first place, I tore my gaze away from the dragoness and surveyed the area. I noticed a herd of sheep, not too far away. I turned to point it out to Cynder, but she was gone. Looking back towards the herd, I saw her flying towards the unknowing sheep. Chuckling to myself, I leapt off the hill, flapping hard to catch up. Cynder slowed, allowing me to reach her, and we flew for a few minutes in silence, punctuated by the beats of our wings and the symphony of our joy at just being alive.

We reached the herd around midday. I glanced down, picking out a sheep in the herd that had yet to notice us. I pulled my wings in close, and began my dive. At the last second, I flared my wings and pulled up, knocking the sheep over and breaking a few of its bones, some of which pierced its hide. It began to bray, but the pleas fell on deaf ears; the flock had already retreated from the area as fast as they could. I jumped forward and quickly killed the creature, putting it out of its misery. I glanced over a Cynder and noticed that she had killed hers more… conservatively, and without a hint of the theatrics of my own kill. She settled down and began to work through the wool to get to the flesh beneath. I sighed and began to do the same.

The wool was the worst. It was inedible, and always left a strange aftertaste if any got in your mouth. The easiest way to fix that problem was to roast the sheep to burn the wool away. Cynder didn't have that ability. What she did have, however, was the blade on her tail. She began to cut away patches of wool while I sat by my own kill, waiting to stop the flames when necessary. Glancing over at pyre, I got up and went to a river a few feet away. I had chosen this spot specifically for the purpose of quenching the flames. By the time I had smothered the fire, Cynder was beginning to eat. I hauled out of the water over to my kill, tearing flesh from bone. After eating, I sighed contently, then stood up when I heard a murmur.

"Did you say something?" I asked, glancing over at Cynder.

"No," she said, looking at me with confusion, or maybe she just thought I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"I thought I heard… never mind."

Undaunted, I leapt towards her playfully. Cynder saw my move and took flight, launching backwards and completed a back flip before flying towards the place she had chosen as our shelter. I leapt forwards and tried to gain as much ground as possible. Drawing the power within my being and focusing it at my mouth, I shot forth a mist that froze instantly when it hit Cynder's wings. The thin covering would melt in a few seconds, but it would be enough to make her falter, and that was all I needed. I caught up with her and latched onto her back before spinning her around and throwing her to the side. Her cold, indifferent attitude from before melted away with the ice, and she darted towards me, almost knocking me out of the sky. We flew through the sky for awhile, enjoying each other's presence, the peacefulness of the situation bringing out our true selves, and we finally acted our true age. All the tension, all the stress, all the responsibilities disappeared at that moment. And I was happy. For the first time since I discovered who I was, I was truly happy.

"Well young dragon, where might you be?"

I ears shot up, and I dropped a few feet before I came back to my senses and flapped to regain altitude. I could have sworn I had just heard Ignitus. Cynder seemed not to notice how I'd stiffened and fell. I sped up and went for a landing inside the cave, not wanting to stop at the mouth. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. What was wrong with me? That was twice I had heard voices. More recently, the voice of Ignitus rang out clearly in my mind, while earlier I could have sworn that the unknown voice, for I had never heard it before, had said "Kill her." I felt a shiver run through me and I quickly sat down right when Cynder entered the cave.

"What's wrong?" The dragoness asked walking towards me. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I didn't hear her until she repeated the question.

"Oh, nothing," I said, wanting to change the subject. I remembered about her saying about my mumblings and asked her that question. Immediately, her protective attitude from earlier came back and she refused to tell me.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty plea-"

"NO!"

I smirked as I thought of something else she had said, something about wondering what I had said before falling unconscious.

"Not even if I tell you what I said three days ago?"

I watched as Cynder chewed this over, curiosity raging against whatever else she was feeling. Finally, curiosity won.

"Fine. Tell me what you said," the dragoness snapped, exasperated.

"Nope. You tell me first."

Cynder sighed and, with a defeated expression, began to fill me in on what happened.

"You didn't talk all the time, but when you did, it was like you were having a conversation with somebody. Sometimes, you talked with yourself. When you said something, you would get violent and it looked like you were trying to injure yourself. I would try to stop you, but you're stronger than I am. But I managed to keep your claws away from you, though. Which explains all of this," Cynder glanced down at her wounds before continuing. "I only managed to catch a few snippets of what you were saying when you were angry. Things along the lines of killing for enjoyment, murdering the Guardians, and talk about restarting the cycle. Then, you would stop and try to reason with it. You would scream 'Not them! Take me instead!' I was talking to you, trying to calm you down, but every time I tried to say something, you would go into another rage and tear at yourself.

"Eventually, you would start to mumble strange things, you would ask about something called the Void. Then, you would talk in a different language and seem to answer your own question. It scared me. Soon, you just stopped talking. The only movement would be hours apart, a little twitch. Then a few hours after that, you woke up. So, are you going to tell what you said?"

It seemed that Cynder skimmed over a few things and didn't go into details, but I decided that was all I was going to get from her. I got up and walked towards her. Cynder froze when I stopped a few inches away. I slowly crept closer, not sure where this courage came from. Then, I kissed her.

"I said 'I love you too.'" With that, I walked away and went to sleep, leaving a dumbstruck Cynder sitting there wondering what had just happened.

* * *

**There it is. Now I'm going to make this fast before you all bite off my head for the beginning of this chapter. I'm eternally thankful to Ryft Darkpaw for turning my semi crappy story into a great one. It means a lot. Remember, reviews are the heart that keeps the lifeblood that is my thoughts circulating throughout the body which is this story. Without you, This story would be a cadaver all but forgotten about in the back of the morgue. Goodbye.**


	3. Repose

**Hi peoples!** **sorry its been so long. I was overcome by boredom, writer's block, more boredom, and then waiting for Ryft to get off his furry butt and do some proofreading. Sorry this chapter's so short. It doesn't really fit with how long I've been out, does it? Anyway, it was the best I could come up with, so shut up and read the story. Just kidding. But not about the reading part. Read. Now.**

* * *

"Spyro…"

I grumbled in response, rolling over on to my side. Wow, I was _still_ sore. Maybe trying to play with Cynder was the wrong thing to do.

"Where are you, you purple oaf?"

"One more minute, Sparx." I grumbled in exasperation.

"What?"

My head shot up. It was still dark. Turning to the side, I saw Cynder was staring at me strangely. Wondering, once again, what was going on in her mind, I quickly came up with a lie, which, really, wasn't a lie as much as telling half the truth.

"Umm… nothing, just a dream," I said, "I must miss that little guy."

Cynder grunted, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm not missing his incessant comments one bit."

"Come on Cynder, don't be so harsh. He's helped us a lot."

"No, he's helped _you_. If you weren't here, I would be ignored, forgotten."

Well, crap. This was the opposite of what I wanted to happen.

"It's not that. He just doesn't trust you." Wince. Once again, the words came out wrong.

"Well, what will it take to get him to trust me? And why do I need his trust anyway? I think I've proven myself enough," Cynder's head turned away, sticking up with a presumptuous air.

"Never mind. Let's get some rest." I said nuzzling her neck and laying my head back down on my paws.

Cynder huffed angrily, but complied, laying her head down and facing the opposite way from me. It seems to me that she even scooted away a little. I was surprised by how close she had laid to me when she finally had gone to sleep. I remember hearing her take off and fly out, for I also had trouble with sleeping. It had been hard for me not to get up and follow her. By force of habit, I wanted to follow her. Those collars had had a large impact on our lives. We had learned to stay near each other, to move as one. I guess she had an easier time adjusting than I did. Or maybe I just didn't want to change. Maybe I wanted to stay near her, all the time. Ever since I had seen her, truly seen her, as she is, not as she was, I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to always be safe, to always be happy. And I always wanted to be with her.

I don't remember her returning; I had finally fell asleep, dreaming of Cynder and I flying together endlessly in the ocean that is the sky. And it was during that dream that I had heard more voices. At first, it was hard to understand; the flow of information was incredible. After awhile, I began to pick out random sentences. They were all disjointed, and they all mentioned me.

"Spyro, where are you?"

"Spyro saved us all."

"Spyro _is_ alive. He has to be."

"You will lose them all."

The last voice was strange. It had a strange timbre to it. It sent chills down my spine. I didn't want to hear it, so I focused on the other voices, trying to pick out individual sentences, as well as identify the speaker.

"Any luck on finding Spyro?" Sparx.

"If Spyro doesn't want to be found, he won't be." Hunter.

"How could Spyro have survived?" Volteer.

"Spyro's crafty; if any one were to survive, it would be he." Cyril

"Hmm. The Void. What else have you been up to, Spyro?" Ignitus. I was confused. Ignitus died, didn't he? He sacrificed himself to save me…

"And look where you are now. Hiding in a cave, thinking your existence actually matters. Ignitus was a fool to protect you."

Again, the voice spoke to me. It was disconcerting. It was wrong. It scared me.

I had awoken then, my body seizing up a little, not enough to awaken Cynder. I didn't move my head in fear of awakening the dragoness. My heart racing, I had laid there, waiting for my racing heart to slow, and my jumbled thoughts to calm, before I finally slipped back into a mercifully dreamless sleep. It was afterwards I had awoken to Sparx's question, although how far away we were, I knew not. All of this went through my mind as I lay there, trying to get to sleep for a third time. Cynder's slow, measured breathing beside me helped somewhat, but there was still a nagging at the edge of my mind, a feeling that something is not as it should be. My thoughts drifted back to the last time I had seen all my friends. I was scared to leave, not knowing if I'd ever see them again; scared that they might not ever see _me_ again. But I had braved the unknown, with Cynder by my side.

"She will die, and it will be by your doing."

I tried to shake my head, to tell the voice I would never, but exhaustion prevailed, and I drifted into an uneasy sleep. Before I fully crossed into the realm of slumber, another voice entered my mind.

"Whether Spyro's with us or not, we leave for Warfang in two days." The last thing to enter my mind was that Terrador must really want to see the damage to the city. Then I slept.

* * *

When I awoke, I saw that Cynder was up and walking around, stretching her muscles. I got her attention by walking next to her. I stared into her eyes, and I wondered what she saw in mine that made her look worried. Then I spoke.

"We need to go back."

* * *

**Soooo yeah. Thats all I have right now. But don't worry. I promise the next chapter will be more up to the norm. So as always, I thank you Ryft, even though it took you forever, as well as my other Beta Reader, Valentine McDaniel. I thank you both. Now Review if you wish. Flame if you want. This is where I leave you.****_  
****Bye.**


	4. Recrudescence

**Hi my peoples! Sorry its been so long! I actually had this chapter finished January 28. I was busy playing Gears of War 2, which I "borrowed" from my friend. So much fun... Anyway, here you go. **

We took flight at dawn. For awhile we flew in silence, looking for anything that could give us a clue as to where we were. We had no clue where we were. I looked around fruitlessly, but all I saw was the rolling hills, the flowing streams, and the surrounding forest. The sheer size of the forest was intimidating. It could take days of flying without stopping to traverse it completely, not to mention how long it would take for us to orient ourselves and get home. We only had two days; might as well get started.

"Cynder, our best bet is to go through the forest." I glanced over at Cynder as I spoke, noting how she shivered slightly when she scanned the woods. If she had any disagreements, she didn't voice them, for she immediately angled herself towards the enormous woodland.

"What would you rather do: walk, or fly?" Cynder asked. I thought her question over for a few seconds before I answered.

"We'll fly for awhile, and if we don't see anything, we'll land and walk." I shrugged. "There might be some creatures in the woods that could help us."

Cynder nodded and flew forward. A few minutes later, it appeared as though we would be walking. The ground looked like a sea of green, and there were no distinguishable marks on the landscape for miles. We alighted on what seemed to be the only patch of ground devoid of trees.

"Do you feel that?" Cynder turned to look at me, her face calm but her eyes showing a sliver of fear within them.

"Feel what?" Just as I asked the question, I felt a queer tingle at the base of my skull.

"It feels like…"

"We're being watched." I finished her statement for her. I glanced around, taking in my surroundings, looking for enemies. Nothing smelled off. There was nothing here.

"Come on. We need to keep moving." I began to walk in the direction we were originally flying. It was eerily silent, seeming as if the trees were dampening any sound. The forest was dense; the trees were much closer together than anywhere else I had been. I almost expected enemies to pop out from the trees. It was tense for a few minutes before either of us spoke again.

"Where are we?" Cynder asked in frustration.

"I don't know." I looked around but all that existed was brown and green, the moss-covered ground, and the lichen-covered trees. I was beginning to worry. The world was cast in perpetual twilight; the trees blocked out any hint of the outside world, including the sun. I had no idea how long we had been walking; the monotony of the surroundings and the never changing shadows blurred away the passing of time, leaving us stumbling around an empty forest.

"Maybe we should mark one of the trees, so we'll know we've crossed this point," Cynder suggested, and I agreed. Raising a claw, I placed it onto the bark of the nearest tree and dragged down, leaving four long scratches in the wood. Then everything grew still. I didn't notice that the trees had been swaying until they stopped. I looked around, and the forest seemed changed. The trees looked sharper, more defined then before, the dreamlike haze lifted from my eyes. There was a rustling sound behind me and I twirled around, preparing for battle. But nothing was there. Cynder bared her teeth and growled at the spot the sound had come from, when the sound came from her left, and then my right. Cynder spoke.

"Wait for me." And then she disappeared. I glanced around, becoming frightened. I opened my maw, preparing to flame whatever was out there into the open, when a voice sounded from behind me.

"Don't." It wasn't a request; it was a command. I turned around, and saw a dragon standing at by the tree I had scratched. He, since it was obviously male, was light green, and thin, almost unnaturally so. His limbs were wiry, and his face long. Fangs were showing as he pulled his lips down into a frown, looking at the damage I had done. His talons, longer than average, were caressing the wood. And then he spoke again.

"If you value your life, do not continue your actions." Right then, Cynder reappeared next to the green dragon, her tail blade held to his throat.

"And if you value yours, you will tell us what you're doing here," Cynder growled menacingly in his ear. The dragon seemed completely unsurprised at this, simply staring at the tree, completely ignoring Cynder and her warning. Cynder's tail pressed closer against the dragon's neck. Any more pressure and the blade will cut.

"Tell me, or so help me I'll end your life right here and now!" Cynder's warned. The dragon sighed and finally broke his gaze away from the tree.

"I could ask you the same question. I could also ask what possessed you to harm this tree." The dragon replied, staring at Cynder. I wish I could see his face, to see his expression. But he was turned away from me. Cynder began to growl, and I quickly cut her off, trying to prevent a fight, although we could defeat this dragon no problem.

I'm sorry for harming the tree; we were trying to find our way out of the forest. I was trying to mark our passage. We're heading for the-"

"The dragon city," The dragon said, cutting me off, his eyes still locked on Cynder, "it is a three day trip, that way." The dragon jerked his head the direction we should travel.

"No, we're looking for some tunnels leading to an underground city," I said quickly.

The dragon, ignoring the blade pressed to his throat, cocked his head to the side, as if listening to someone speaking. Cynder's expression became one of bewilderment as the dragon turned around and walked towards me. She quickly began to move with him, keeping the blade near his throat. I moved out of the way, but the dragon didn't even seem to notice. But it was his eyes that confused me the most. The light green orbs were gazing past me, past the forest, focusing on something, yet nothing. And then he answered.

"There are a series of tunnels not far away. I will take you there." The dragon shrugged Cynder's tail away from him and began to walk away, not checking to see if we we're following him.

"Wait!" I chased after him. Cynder hesitated for a bit, then huffed angrily and grudgingly began to follow.

"What do we call you?" I asked, running to catch up. The dragon, not stopping, spoke over his shoulder.

"Jora."

"What was that back there?" I asked. Jora looked at me quizzically.

"Back there, it looked like you where listening to someone." I said.

"I was."

"Who? Cynder and I were the only ones there. I'm Spyro, by the way." Jora stopped, and his eyes flashed to Cynder, then me, and then back to Cynder.

"It is nice to meet you, Spyro and Cynder. To answer your previous question, I was conversing with the trees." Jora resumed walking, a little bit quicker than before.

"How?" I asked, "Trees don't speak." Jora let out a small chuckle at this.

"Trees _can_ speak. Maybe you just haven't been listening. Or perhaps they deemed you not worthy to be spoken to." I began to growl at Jora. This dragon was beginning to get on my nerves. As I opened my mouth to make a rebuttal, Jora cut me off.

"Do you want to get to the tunnels or not? You and your… friend appear to be drowsy." Jora's eyes lingered on Cynder, and then snapped back to me as he spoke.

"Can I ask a question?" This time Cynder spoke. Jora turned his head to appraise her. After a second, he answered.

"Yes, you may." Jora nodded as he said this.

"Why are you here, and for how long?" Jora's eyes narrowed after Cynder spoke.

"That was two questions, not one. However, I shall answer both. I live here. This is my home. It has been for the past thirteen years, since I was hatched. I was raised by the trees." Jora stopped speaking, and then added onto his answer, "I have never left the forest."

So, he was our age. It was hard to believe. He was just a little taller than Cynder, and he was so thin, it looked like he hadn't eaten for weeks.

"Let us continue." Jora began to walk again, albeit slower than before. It was faster, travelling with Jora. He knew exactly where to go, and that alone helped us greatly. He never seemed to stumble and would always warn us before we tripped on a root. After another five minutes of walking, Jora stopped.

"We are here." Jora began to circle a spot and sat down, looking at the spot before him.

"Where are we? There's nothing here." I said, and Cynder grunted in agreement. Or was it in annoyance? Jora's eyes closed, and he began to hum to himself. While I was staring at him, a small movement on the corner of my vision caught my eye. I glanced at the ground, and then gasped when vines pulled away from the center of the patch, revealing a hole that went underground. Jora stopped humming and the movement ceased.

"There's the tunnel." Jora's lips twitched upward, as if he were about to smile, before his face returned to its stoic state. Cynder stepped forward.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about how I acted earlier." She said, looking abashed.

"I also apologize. It was wrong of me to be following you, but I had to make sure you didn't harm the forest." Jora said, still keeping all emotion out of his tone.

"Good bye." I turned to walk away, eager to leave the forest behind, when Jora spoke again.

"Wait," he looked down, "I wish to travel with you." I was taken aback. From what I knew, Jora never left his forest. He was ignorant of all things outside.

"I want to go out there. I want to learn. The forest agrees with me. They want me to leave, to learn about the outside world. I need this. Please. Let me come with you." Jora's eyes were pleading with me, yet at the same time they seemed cold, distant, measuring my reaction. It was unsettling. And yet I found myself wanting to agree. Even though I knew nothing about him, I wanted him to travel with us.

"Will you excuse us? We need to discuss this." I said. I turned to Cynder, and motioned we walk a few yards away.

"I say we let him come with us." I whispered, preparing for the onslaught Cynder would unleash, but it never came. Her head was lowered, and she seemed to be in struggling with something inside of her. When she glanced up, she was in anguish. I took a step forward, and Jora's head snapped towards the two of us.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

"When I was threatening him, holding the blade to his throat, it reminded me of when I was under Malefor. Killing, slaughtering for no reason. I remembered every single thing I killed at the beginning of this. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of all the killing." Cynder sounded close to tears. She took a raspy breath, and then looked me in the eye. "He's coming with us."

I nodded, and we walked to where Jora sat, waiting for us to finish. He glanced at Cynder for a second, evaluating her mood, before turning to me.

"You can come." I said, noting when Jora's lip twitched upwards, as if he already knew what my answer would be.

"Alright then. Better get started." I jumped into the whole, using my wings to slow my descent. Cynder followed soon after. I glanced up and saw Jora hesitate. He glanced behind him, took a deep breath, and then jumped, leaving the forest, his home, behind him.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Remember, reviews are what keep the lifeblood that are my thoughts flowing through the clogged arteries of this story. So review. Bye. **

**The Ninja out.**

* * *


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey, I know it has been a long time since I last posted. Life has kicked me in the butt, threw sand in my face, and then kicked me in the ribs while I was down. I haven't heard from my beta reader in months, and I have two ideas for stories on Digimon and Fallout circulating around in the crazy gray thing I call my brain. I have tried, though. I've rewritten the next chapter at least three times, and it's still not coming out like I want. What with balancing school( I hate Spanish. I hate it with a burning passion), work, attempting to have a social life, trying to subdue my rampant thoughts, and trying to put Spyro's growing mania onto paper, I've been pretty burned out the last oh, eight months. Jesus, it's been awhile. Well, sorry for disappointing all of you, I'm going to stay up tonight and write, and probably get in trouble for doing so. It's been far too long. See you soon.

P.S: If anyone would like to beta read and knows most of the history behind the games, the position is open. My beta reader hasn't exactly been what I would call "dependable"

P.S.S: And if any of you would like to send hate filled messages about the delay, I would gladly accept them. Probably keep me more focused.


End file.
